In the prior art, it is known to provide article retaining means in the form of a belt including a plurality of containers of some type or another for retention of various objects therein. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,196 to Griffin discloses a sportsman's belt which includes a plurality of zippered receptacles therein for retention of various articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,525 to Perla discloses a diver's weight belt which includes a plurality of receptacles provided to receive individual weights which receptacles are fastened in a closed position by virtue of hook and pile fastening means while the belt is fastened about the waist of the user thereof through the further provision of additional hook and pile fastening means.
Neither of these prior art references is believed to anticipate or render obvious the teachings of the present invention since none of them contemplates the problems contemplated by Applicant nor does either of them solve these problems in a meaningful way.
In the prior art, there has been a great need for a device which may carry all the equipment which is necessary in order for one to listen to music or other program material while one is away from all sources of electrical power.
While portable tape players and radios are well known in the art, to this time, no one has devised a device which will enable one to listen to cassette-tapes played by a portable tape player while also enabling one to store several additional tapes for later playing and while at the same time providing a further means to store replacement batteries should the tape player or radio have batteries which become dead as is inevitable.
It was in light of these problems, that the present invention was developed.